


my love will help me conquer

by Frenchibi



Series: Phantom AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hope, M/M, Mentions of Death, phantom AU, this is Very Dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: He feels like he’s finally, finally seeing all of him, every single beautiful, glorious detail and emotion.“Run away with me,” he whispers. “Somewhere no one knows us. Somewhere they can’t find us. Somewhere you don’t have to kill to earn the right to live.”





	my love will help me conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Have another snippet of my Phantom AU! ~~what is linear storytelling anyway~~

He knows this is stupid, and reckless, and quite possibly the biggest decision he will ever have to make.

But is there ever really a decision?

He didn’t choose to fall in love with the Phantom, but that doesn’t change the fire raging in his chest.

“Tooru. Tooru-”

But he’s not listening, he’s begging, tears streaming down his cheeks, “forgive me, forgive me-”

And Hajime is dropping to his knees in front of his broken form, hands moving to his cheeks again, taking charge, pulling him close, bringing their lips together finally, finally.

Tooru gasps against his skin, struggles, tries to pull away, but this is the clearest Hajime has been able to think for what feels like years. He releases the Phantom’s lips, but not his face, and lets his fingers brush over both sides, over the soft, tender skin and the calloused places rubbed raw by the mask.

“I love you,” he breathes, and he’s never spoken truer words. “Tooru, I love you. I don’t care what you look like, I don’t care how many people you’ve killed. All I know is I have never, ever felt like this about anyone. I want to be your anchor, your light, your compass, and you can be my guide, my darkness, my teacher. You’ve saved me, Tooru, so let me save you. Please just… let me in. Let me in.”

Silent tears trickle down the Phantom’s face, and his eyes are suddenly open, deep, and they speak volumes that Hajime might never have glimpsed.

He feels like he’s finally, finally seeing all of him, every single beautiful, glorious detail and emotion.

“Run away with me,” he whispers. “Somewhere no one knows us. Somewhere they can’t find us. Somewhere you don’t have to kill to earn the right to live.”

And Tooru looks so small, so broken and vulnerable and it’s crushing Hajime’s heart to see him like this.

“…where?” he whispers, not daring to believe, not daring to dream. All his pain has made him weary, distrustful and lonely, and Hajime feels like he’s going to cry.

“Anywhere,” he gasps, and he brings Tooru’s face down to kiss him again, quickly, before he can recoil once more. “Anywhere, it doesn’t matter. We can build a home anywhere, and we’ll never have to leave. We’ll go somewhere far away, somewhere no one can find us.”

“But… you have a life, friends, you’re throwing all that away-”

“I am making my choice,” Hajime interrupts, and he’s sure, he’s _sure_ , this is the only choice he can make, the only thing that feels right. “I’m choosing you. I’ll always choose you.”

Tooru reaches for his arm, but pulls his hand back at the last second. The expression on his face is guarded, leveled, and he can’t look Hajime in the eye.

Hajime smiles softly. This is the moment of truth, for both of them. He brings his hand up to meet Tooru’s, letting their fingers lace together. Tooru tenses at the contact, but he doesn’t pull away.

Finally, their eyes meet, and Hajime finds the name for the emotion in his eyes that he couldn’t place. It’s right there, under the pain, the sorrow, the grief.

It’s hope.

Hajime’s grip tightens, and he brings Tooru’s hand up to touch his chest, to feel his rapidly beating heart.

“I have nothing to hide from you,” he says. “You know that’s the truth. I’ve been yours since the moment I first heard your voice.”

Something else flickers up in Tooru’s eyes, a kind of fierce devotion and a fearless love that conquers the last bit of doubt.

“Hajime…” he says. Hajime knows he will never tire of hearing that voice say his name. “Hajime, I…”

There is a loud thump against the door that makes the entire cave shudder. Tooru tenses up immediately, retracting, but Hajime refuses to let him go.

“Run away with me. Please, Tooru, please. They’ll never forgive you. They’ll never let you go free. Come with me. Trust me.”

Another thump follows the first, along with the sickening crunch of wood starting to give way. Tooru’s eyes meet Hajime’s again, and Hajime squeezes his hand.

“Would you rather be trapped in this opera house forever…? You have nothing to lose. Trust me. I trusted you, so now it’s your turn to trust me.”

“…I’ll watch you die,” Tooru whispers, and there is real fear in his voice. “I can’t watch them kill you. I can’t lose this.”

“You won’t,” Hajime says firmly, and the door shatters behind them. There’s a brief silence, then the cheers of several men echo off the cavern walls, along with the chants of “Track down this murderer, he must be found!”

Tooru pulls on their joined hands, dragging Hajime to his feet.

“Run,” he whispers, “and don’t let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com)


End file.
